The Sky who tamed the Cloud Sequel FC
by bunnylovez8059
Summary: Sequel to Failed Confession! Dino took a drunken Hibari to his Hotel room what will happen when the feisty Cloud Guardian wakes up? Will Hibari have a happy ending like Gokudera?


**Hey! Bunny here! So I got some msg asking if there was going to be a sequel /side story to what happened to dino and hibari from Failed Confession! And yes this is it! While I was writing FC I was thinking of this side story! ^_^ it took me a while since its real hard for me to write D18 so PLEASE FORGIVE MY OCCness! Especially Hibari! T,T but it was all for fun so =.= heh! ENJOY!**

**WARNING! YAOI = BOY XBOY don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Okay like I said before if this series was mine...I would ….. (place awesome rant of yaoiness and disturbing thoughts here) ahem! Sorry about that! I don't own KHR! Akira Amano does! (Lucky) So dont Sue! I am a poor child here So dont be frighten my children! ^_^**

**...**

"Kyoya how are you feeling?" Dino asked with a worried tone

"Hn? Whereis Hay-Gokudera?" Hibari asked. He was trying real hard not to slur his words.

"Haha Yamamoto took him" Dino replied.

Hibari slowly got up and took a good look around. He was not in his office obviously. It seemed to be an expensive hotel. He was sitting down in a teal color sofa; his jacket was placed on top of a chair next to a small coffee table. Left of the Coffee table was a King size bed with Blue covers where Dino sat with his laptop opened.

"Where am I?" asked Hibari sobering fast due to the unknown surroundings.

"Hmm? Oh my room? Since you were drunk and acting funny I figured I should bring you with me so nobody else saw you like that." Dino answered carefully

"…I'm going home" Hibari stated as he rose to leave but Dino stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea! There is a lot of alcohol in you system and you are walking kind of funny" Dino pointed out.

Hibari was going to tell Dino off but decided to stay silent. He had made a fool out of himself and he was so regretting drinking that substance. He was deciding how he was going to make Gokudera pay because he was the one who brought the substance in the first place.

He was too busy trying to figure something out that he failed to notice the gap between him and Dino grew closer. When he finally noticed it he couldn't help but slightly blush. After all he was in love with this idiot.

"What do you want?" he asked as he looked away.

"Neh~ KYOYA? What where you and Gokudera doing in your office?" Dino asked seriously.

"What do you think? We were doing…" Hibari responded.

"You and Gokudera where in an awkward position and saying something about being the top and bottom and how somehow Yamamoto and I were going to easily top you guys? What was that about?" Dino asked with a smirk.

Hibari wasn't able to stop the blush appear in his face.

"You heard that? Then why are you asking me. . ." Hibari answered as he looked at everything else except Dino.

"Kyoya. . . Look at me" Dino demanded as the blushed deepen in Hibari's cheeks.

Dino carefully took hold of Hibari's cheek and slowly made him look at him.

"Could it be that the reason you got mad at me, threw me out, and drank, was because of me?" Dino asked.

Hibari didn't say a word. He was letting his imagination go wild in the many ways, he was going to bite this idiot to death.

"Hibari?" Dino sighted. " I guess I was wrong then. . . I'll call Kusakabe so he can come and get you. This is Yamamoto's address Gokudera should be there. "

The moment that Dino mention Yamamoto and Gokudera, Hibari snapped from his imaginary torture.

"Gokudera likes Yamamoto.." Hibari stated.

". . . So your love is unrequited?" Dino whispered.

Hibari just about had it! Hadn't this moron just mention that he heard their conversation! Did he really want everything to be written to him?

"Yamamoto likes Gokudera, and I like someone else" Hibari whispered as he tried real hard not to show his irritation.

"Oh…really? May I know who this person is?" Dino asked in a dark tone.

"Hn? Why would I tell you? You don't care. " Hibari reproached.

"What when did I say I didn't care? I just believe that my student should be happy with whoever he picks!" Dino defended himself.

While their argument went on back and forth Hibari hadn't noticed how Dino had started to intentionally irritate the young boy.

"You know what why don't you just confess and get it over with!" Dino exclaimed.

"You herbivore! Fine! I fell in love with a complete idiot! Who isn't any good without having his stupid crowd around him! He is all smiles to everyone and likes to break his promises. When someone confesses to him, he takes it the wrong way! When he finds me with someone else he only stares and lets it slide because my happiness is all that matters what the hell! You know what! I'll just go out with Gokudera if you want me so much to be with someone else!" Hibari answered as he confessed at the same time.

"I think Yamamoto already has Gokudera" Dino smirked as he had accomplished a forced declaration of love from the young boy.

"What? Does it seems like I would care? No! So I think I will take this pape-mght" Hibari's rant was stopped when a pair of soft lips cover his.

Dino was so happy that he hadn't interpreted Kyoya's feelings wrong. He was not the nicest person and therefore, was always teasing Kyoya but when he saw Gokudera being so close to his kyoya he almost lost it. He tried so hard to keep a straight face that he didn't noticed what he was saying until Kyoya had kicked him out. He then was trying desperately to straighten things out. Only to walk in on a drunk Kyoya, trying to hit on Gokudera. He was as furious as before but when he heard the conversation easily turned into the two boys love interest he was able to calm down. He was surely guilty of continuously teasing Kyoya, but he had to make sure that the boy was truly in love with him first. He didn't want to be the one to blame if the boy were ever to regret his decision. Now he could take advantage of the alcohol and irritation of the young boy.

"I get it. I get it. You love me" Dino stated.

". . . No I hate you!" Hibari answered as he let the cavallone boss embrace him.

Dino slowly kissed Kyoya's lips. It started as a slow kiss, which Kyoya was hesitant to participate at first but slowly Dino managed to make him want to join the kiss. Dino slowly pushed Kyoya into the sofa, as his quick hands un-did the red tie and dropped it on the floor. His hands began to wonder as his kisses slowly moved from the lips to the nape of the neck.

Hibari couldn't believe what was happening to him. The idiot was making him make weird sounds. He couldn't help but moan every time the idiot played with his nipples or how he loved the touch when the idiots skin would feel against his own. He just felt pure pleasure where ever the idiot touched him. He had crave for this pleasure for the idiot to do this to him but he just had too much of a pride to actually admit it. He would never admit to anyone that he wanted this idiot to have his way with him.

Hibari moaned again as Dino made his way down.

". . . bed "Hibari demanded.

"hm? Why?" Dino asked as he continue to tease Hibari by licking the outline of his boxers.

". . . Bed NOW!" Hibari hissed.

"Okay" Dino gave in.

Dino carefully picked up Hibari and put him slowly on the bed. To his surprise Hibari took hold of his shirt and messily got rid of his jacket and shirt. He then quickly began with the pants.

"Someone seems impatient" Dino giggled. As he took hold of Hibari's hands and kissed them.

Hibari showed a little of annoyance since he really just wanted Dino right their and then.

Dino slowly put Hibari's hands over his head and leaned down to kiss him.

"Neh~ We have to do this at a slow pace so it doesn't hurts you" Dino whispered.

Hibari's flushed face couldn't stop Dino, noticing the excitement Hibari showed when he said that one line. This was his golden ticket to the answer he wanted so bad.

Dino slowly undid Hibari's and his own pants. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful silky skin. He was in awe when Hibari broke him out of his gaze state.

"Are you only going to stare?" Hibari asked in a hoarse voice.

This single line made Dino stop staring and start preparing a willing cloud.

Dino kissed kyoya stomach making his way until his mouth made contact with the soft member of kyoya. Kyoya wasn't able to cover his mouth fast enough as he let out a loud moan. This was Dino's signal to continue his assault. He enjoyed giving Hibari a blowjob since he would be too prideful to do one. Once Hibari was ready Dino penetrated him. He went in slow and kissed the younger boy in order to ease the pain.

". . umhg You can move" Hibari ordered as he broke the kiss

Dino didn't need to be told twice he began moving immediately. The moans of the guardian and the boss of the Cavallone Family could be heard thought the hotel room. The heat, the two where emitting was pure love, even though one of them would say otherwise.

Hibari woke up to the pleasant breathing of his now lover. He of course would never say this. He might love this idiot but he will never voice it out loud. He couldn't remember exactly what happen the night before but he really liked the outcome so he wasn't going to punish Gokudera. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought that Dino belonged to him and the possibility that maybe Gokudera has hooked up with his idiot too. Thinking about this stuff was making Hibari sleepy so he just cuddles closer to Dino. Even if he said he wouldn't voice his feelings out loud he never said he couldn't while the idiot was asleep.

As Hibari cuddle closer to Dino, he placed his cheek on Dino's chest.

". . . love you" Hibari whispered and fell asleep.

Dino couldn't hold back a smile.

"Love you Kyoya" He whispered and went to sleep too.

...

**Hope you liked it! This is short but I just had to write what had happened to this two! ,**

**Don't have a Beta so go easy on me! I'm trying my best!**


End file.
